CURSED!
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: Yes, Bugsy is MAH favorite. (Puts hands on mah hips.) Kinda bloody at one point, but nobody is killed. Also a bit romantic after a while. ENJOY AND REVIEW!


PLEASE ENJOY!

NOTE: I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD MOST OF THEM ARE, SO I JUDGE THEIR AGES BY HOW THEY LOOK.

"Bugsy, can you hear me?!" Jazmine finally found Bugsy laying to the side of the ground, smothered in bruises. He had a large flesh scratch in the area between his back and right shoulder. He had many scratches all over, bleeding a bit in his left thigh. He couldn't speak, and had a difficult time breathing.

Whitney saw him after the other Johto Leaders searched for him, after he was heard shrieking in Pinwheel Forest when they visited for a camping trip. Clair had asked Falkner to send out Pidgeotto to try to lift the young boy up from where he was laid. Morty carried him and laid him flat in his sleeping bag. Bugsy could barely be heard breathing.

Pryce used his Xtransciever to contact Nurse Joy to hurry over to their location.

The nurse had given Bugsy some Fresh Water. Bugsy then coughed and tried to get up. His ankle was sprained, so he screamed and landed hard on the blanket he had.

"Bugsy? D-do you need to rest?" Jazmine was very concerned for his well being. Bugsy then felt Clair putting her blanket on top of him.

"He seems to have been attacked by a Pokemon- and it was probably too fast for him to send out ANY of his Pokemon! Don't worry- his Pokeballs are in his net I took." Clair then put his net and Pokemon next to him. Nurse Joy used her First Aid Kit to try to heal him.

When Bugsy opened his eyes, they were mysteriously a crystal blue.

And only Jazmine and Whitney saw it, but thought they were seeing things...

(The Next Morning)

Bugsy had felt an ice pack on the scratched area where he couldn't have been able to stand because of.

He was in a room in the Hospital (Not Pokemon Center), Jazmine alongside him.

When the young Leader saw her face, he blushed uncontrollably. Jazmine saw him fly out of his blankets, the wound healed overnight. He sat on his knees (Japanese culture) and had shining eyes glaring at Jazmine's. He then had suddenly jump and Jazmine saw him land out of the bed. She then gazed at Bugsy, who was about to hug her when the door knob moved. He then quickly put on the injured look he had when he was asleep. Jazmine was confused.

"Does he... Love me?"

Jazmine's thought blocked Whitney's casual hello. She saw Bugsy moan "I think I feel better..." And got out of the bed. Whitney saw his outfit in the scratched area be fixed carefully by his mother.

Jazmine had asked Whitney if she could talk about something.

"Remember when Bugsy had opened his eyes last night?" Jazmine asked the other Gym Leader in close to silence.

"You saw them blue, too? Weird!" Whitney responded in a whisper.

"I actually saw him FLY out of his bed and blushing at me! Do you think... He's... Fused with a Wolf-like creature's DNA?"

"OOH! Reminds of Werewolves!"

"That isn't possible! ...Right?" Jazmine didn't like what Whitney concluded.

Whitney saw Bugsy suddenly randomly... Lick his lips quietly at Jazmine.

"Werewolf X YOU?!" Whitney asked Jazmine.

The two tried to figure out why Bugsy was acting so oddly... They both agreed on one thing though: Research and learn as much as possible about werewolves.

Whitney bit her bottom lip as Bugsy began walking by.

"Something wrong?" Jazmine replied to Bugsy by almost laughing "Um... We were... Wondering how your mother was doing! Glad you're felling better, though!"

Bugsy nodded and the "trio" went off to where Roxie, Elesa, Burgh, Clay, Skyla, and Iris invited the Johto Gym Leaders to the beach in near Kanto. Once they were there, Bugsy quickly took his medicine (he has motion sickness in the story) and scratched his head.

In the train, Roxie was listening to Rock and was biting her bottom lip as she acted to punch a wall. Elesa was reading about the Pokemon Musical back at Nimbasa City.

Roxie sat next to Bugsy and she was starting to pretend to play her guitar while Bugsy was talking to Jazmine. Whitney was secretly reading about the stuff that made people into Werewolf "Wannabes". She sat next to Skyla who was talking to Falkner about the amazing breeze she felt and the very sunny day. Burgh was next to Whitney and asked what she was reading.

She whispered "Can you keep secrets?" He nodded.

Whitney carefully and sneakily pointed to Bugsy. "Me and Jazmine think that he's been cursed with Wolf DNA and stuff..."

He saw the article and responded quietly "Really? So that's why Jazmine told me about how he jumped out of the hospital bed..." Whitney said almost as loud as Roxie was singing "Don't tell anyone OK?" But Roxie was so loud, she had no idea she kicked her legs out. Bugsy forgot to take a tablet, though, and began to grow nauseous. His face grew pale, and he tried to close his eyes. Clair was reading 39 Clues (EPIC!) And she had heard Pryce hear Elesa whine about how a Pignite was so "dazzling" in the musical 'Stardom'. He sighed and just told her what she liked best about Emolga's cuteness.

Clay was next to Morty, who was messing with his scarf in boredom. Bugsy fell asleep by accident and fell on Jazmine's lap. She saw him snoring and had seen Roxie accidently kick his left knee while she was about to stand and act to play her guitar. He shrieked and his voice cracked as he flew out of his seat and hit his head in the ceiling. He landed back down hard, and Roxie stopped her music player and asked if he was alright.

Bugsy then growled in anger and suddenly his nails became sharp claws, his eyes growing blue once more. Roxie stammered "W-What the...?!" as he was grabbed by Whitney.

"It's alright! He's just a little angry, but he'll get over it! That'sexactlyhowlittlekidslikehim arethesedays- HEE HEE!" and dragged him to where Burgh sat. Jazmine went over, but they had finally reached their destination.

Once Bugsy calmed down, he then followed Jazmine to the beach. He had to change in the Boys' Bathroom, which caused Burgh to have a hard time blocking the door. Once the Gym Leaders were all changed into their swimsuits (Use your imagination because I want to get to the point and I don't wanna leave you bored and all), they went to the shore.

Skyla dunk head first into the water. Her hair was soaked, but she kept swimming anyway. Clay was watching Elesa stylize her black locks into a style that the water wouldn't ruin. Iris was having a Water-Gun war with Falkner, and it made Morty and Pryce laugh. Clair was doing yoga with her Pokemon, and Whitney was stretching. Roxie was acting to play her purple guitar when she had a boom box for her Rock Music. She had gathered an audience, who clapped as Roxie broke it down! Burgh was obviously joining the crowd, sketching Roxie's sharp movement. Jazmine was helping a little girl build a cute sand castle.

Iris yanked Bugsy to get in the water with his Safety Gear on. He started to freak out as she splashed water on him. He had whimpered like a Lillipup, and was about to drown. Skyla quickly grabbed him and took him out of the seawater. Bugsy had shook his head to wipe out all the water in it, the water landing on Elesa's suit.

"M-MY DAZZLING SWIMSUIT!" She then was about to send out Emolga to shock him, but Clay nodded not to. She gave him a "Hmph!" and had continued fixing her hair. Jazmine saw Bugsy begin to blush at her, and once the castle was finished, he then had told her to come to his side, a flirty smile on his face. Whitney saw him about to lung at Jazmine, when she screamed "OH MY GOSH! 50% OFF EVERYTHING IN A CONVENIENCE STORE!?"

Everyone but Whitney, Bugsy, Burgh, and Jazmine sprinted to where Whitney pointed at. It was really just an Audino in a cute dress. Burgh and Whitney then had decided to go over there, leaving the other Two Leaders behind.

Once they came back, Roxie had said "Yikes. Time to leave already?" and they all went to change and to go home.

(That night...)

It was a full moon, and Bugsy decided to take a walk. He had seen the beautiful moon, on top of a cliff he traveled to by accident. He then felt a painful spark in his head, suddenly shaking uncontrollably. He began to change.

Into something horribly devastating.

He then gazed at his hands develop sharp claws, his body growing fur. He then felt his shoes and socks suddenly rip into shreds. He began to feel his teeth grow into fangs.

W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! Bugsy thought in fear. His shirt in his back shoulders kinda ripped. He then realized something.

"HELP! IM IN A MESS! ANYBODY, SOMEBODY, GET TO LOSTLORN FOREST AT ONCE!" Bugsy's Xtransciever message had no response.

It was off! He then felt the pain continue, as he began to finish morphing. By the time he was finished transforming, his clothes were a bit ripped, his eyes a crystal blue, brown fur covering him, a grown tail that was a bit long, and he had the fangs of a Zoura. He howled at the full moon, the Xtransciever finally on, and the Leaders woke up from it.

Jazmine and Whitney were dashing to Lostlorn Forest, where their chatting machines told them where Bugsy was. Jazmine used her Onyx to quickly find the fastest way there, while Whitney had ran to where he was. The two froze as they saw a figurine with purple hair and Bugsy's clothes.

Whitney screamed as Bugsy was howling. Jazmine ran with Whitney to hide, but Bugsy grabbed Jazmine by her waist. For a werewolf who was a kid, he was STRONG! Whitney sent out her newly-catches Caterpie to use String Shot on him. Nothing worked! Whitney had no other choice but to use her handy Self-Defense combat skills to knock him down. She used her foot to send him flat, like how a Sawk would use Low Kick. She then grabbed Jazmine and they both ran straight to Goldenrod City, calling the Hospital to come prepared to Lostlorn Forest, near the gate to Goldenrod City.

Once the Hospital's faculty came, they tied Bugsy in a rope that was tight, but not too tight. His mother asked "W-What's HAPPENED to him?!" with a worried look.

Jazmine and Whitney responded "... I think he's a... Werewolf..." Bugsy's family ALWAYS thought that this was still possible, and his Mother screamed and sobbed.

(At the Hospital)

Bugsy was put in a bed tied up. The Scientists were studying his condition, but only one thing came from the results: He was fused with a Wolf's DNA. When the sun rose, something unexpected happened.

Very slowly, he was transforming back to normal, even his clothing and footwear appearing! The last thing that morphed to its original form was Bugsy's teeth and eyes when he woke up.

Bugsy was untied, moaning while holding his head. "W-What... Happened? I can't remember anything from last night... All I remember was-"

He froze as he remembered- His grown claws, his fur, the fangs. His eyes shed a tear or two. He felt cold, and his chest felt tight. His palms were sweaty, as he saw The Johto Leaders come in, along with the Leaders that were inviting them to the Beach yesterday.

Roxie asked "Dude! You feeling alright?" in concern. Bugsy sighed "No..."

Burgh declared "We HAVE to do SOMETHING to help him!" Clair nodded and replied "And fast, because the next Full Moon is NEXT WEEK!" "Hows that POSSIBLE?!" Bugsy asked in confusion.

(NOTE: THIS ISN'T IN REAL LIFE- JUST MADE IT UP!)

Morty jumped in. "Every 100 Years, a week at least 3 times a month there is a full moon. Legends say that Werewolves must use these nights to their advantage, because 6 months later, there will be a Full Moon every 10 months for the next 5 years!"

Once Bugsy heard that, his eyes grew so wide, he felt them spilling out the tears in them. He shook in fear, Jazmine asked in fear "What'll we do until THEN?"

Elesa told her "I cannot answer that, unfortunately..."

Falkner punched a nearby wall in fury. "I CAN'T STAND BEING HELPLESS!"

Clay told him "Watch yourself! You have to face your limits, but we can still help him!"

"HOW?!" Roxie asked the Underground Boss.

"WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Skyla told them quickly "When it's the Full Moon night, we can probably keep Bugsy from looking at the moon by having a guard with him at all times! Maybe every week until we find a cure, all of us could take turns looking after him! How is that?"

Bugsy replied "As long as I don't change again..."

And so the plan was official.

(The next Full Moon day)

Bugsy's heart pounded, chest filled with fear. His palms were so sweaty, and he couldn't be the Gym Leader until this was all resolved. By then Bugsy's mother had tooken his place, her intelligence of Pokemon very similar to his. Skyla was the first guard, always next to him. The two regions heard the news, so the people would always appreciate the Leaders' help.

Bugsy's face was a bit pale, his teeth a bit sharp. He couldn't think correctly, and he was looking worse by the hours. Chronologically, he was beginning to feel unworthy of staying outdoors. Skyla tried cheering him up, but he seemed depressed.

By nighttime, he got out of bed, Skyla then blocking the door in his room.

"Oh no you don't! Remember- stay in!" Skyla told him. The Gym Leader then sighed.

He tried to go to sleep, but his eyes were still open.

"I just can't sleep! Maybe I should look at the view and-"

Skyla then flew to keep the windows closed. Skyla nodded no to him, but Bugsy then angrily barked at her. He growled like a Stoutland, Skyla's intense fear of dogs causing her to scream and cower like a timid Purrloin. Bugsy then sprinted out of the house with his Xtransciever still on his right wrist. Skyla realized it and used hers to find where his was located.

Bugsy was heading for Lostlorn Forest!

Skyla quickly contacted all the Johto leaders, and she then raced to the Forset to stop Bugsy.

The young Leader couldn't control himself. He tried to stop walking, but he just kept going. He had a dark smile on his face, his eyes twitching occasionally. He loved the breeze, his feet bare and his pajamas a pine tree green. His hair was a bit messy, but he was too busy heading to the mountain. As he slowly walked, the other Gym Leaders sprinted to the nearest trains to rush to the forest, racing their hearts out.

Skyla then sent out her Swanna to fly above Bugsy's shadow. He then quietly laughed maniacally. Bugsy stopped, but then started to walk once more. Skyla then asked Swanna to use Acrobatics on a nearby tree to distract him.

Jazmine and Whitney got there first, the others arriving not even 10 seconds later! They came a bit too late however- Bugsy sat on his knees (Again, Japanese culture) and stared at the Full Moon. He heard Jazmine scream "STOP!" and stood up as the others rushed to him. Skyla jumped down, Swanna back in it's Pokeball.

Bugsy then just looked at the moon, a grin on. Whitney then froze with fear.

"Oh god... I read that once he looks into the moon for not even 2 seconds, there's no turning back..." While she stepped back.

The others saw Bugsy then start to gasp as the spark came into his head.

"FFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!" Morty shrieked as he and Clair dashed away.

Whitney had no choice but to grab a paralyzed Jazmine and join the group. They were still able to see him, but were at a safe area. The others saw his teeth become fangs, and couldn't help but run away.

Jazmine and Whitney were the only ones who watched only when Bugsy's eyes became a crystal blue. They both, along with the others, start to feel their teeth chatter and palms grow sweaty, chests filled with much adrenaline.

Bugsy howled so loud, Pryce's ears began to bleed a drop or two. Bugsy then had lunged for Jazmine, grabbing her by her sweater. She almost chocked, and Bugsy pulled her to the seaside. But Skyla came to the rescue!

She used a needle (those needles that make you fall asleep) and hit a Bullseye. Bugsy then collapsed, Jazmine running to the Leaders' side.

"All in the line of duty! Let's get him home!" the others nodded.

Bugsy was in his room, still in werewolf form. He was knocked out cold, and when he'd try to wake up, Skyla had her secret Audino use Yawn to keep him asleep. Bugsy had then stopped and began to enjoy his nap. Jazmine began to cry a bit as the Leaders' (but Skyla) went outside of his home.

Pryce only said "I hope we'll get him some help soon..."

(The next morning)

By the time Bugsy was in normal form, he found Skyla snoring in the floor. Bugsy had yawned and stretched, rubbing his neck's back side. He then remembered- Jazmine's scream of him to stop, the walking... He raced to put his usual outfit on and ran to the cave near the Gym. Inside, he shrieked a blood-curling scream. He saw a nearby blade of some sort, and grabbed it. (NOTE: THIS IS REFERENCE TO A FANFICTION NAMED LOOPHOLES THAT FEATURES HIM!)

He started to smile in agony. He sighed, and took aim for his left thigh, and screamed in pain. The blood had flowed fast, his arm stabbing the other thigh. He screamed even more, the Zoobats flying to the other side of the cave. Suddenly he sent out his Pokemon to use Cut, Tackle, and Slam on him three times. He unleashed a blood-curling scream, then had his Pokemon return to their Pokeballs, barely able to stand up from the rocky floor. Bugsy had never felt so depressed because of his cursed fate. He then lost it for 5 minutes. He began to chuckle dementedly, his face growing darker as his laugh grew louder. Suddenly, he wickedly laughed so dementedly, the Pokemon inside fled to the other side of the cave.

"Oooh... That feels so nice..." Bugsy didn't want to leave the cave, and he had still remained mentally ill for 4 more minutes. Skyla then came down the stony stairs.

"BUGSY?! YOU ALRIGHT?" Bugsy used the nearby lake to quickly wash off the blood from his wounds as soon as he heard the High-Flying Girl's casual, yet girly voice call out to him.

But as she got there, the scene was visible- the blood, the blade, Bugsy's eyes filled with a mad light. Skyla knew that he was depressed over what happened last night.

"Skyla... Just go, please. I wanna be alone..." He said insanely, holding the bloody blade. He had wanted to stay in the cave in day, and watch the beautiful Full Moon so that he could feel the relief of his inner Beast be unleashed. Skyla grew worried for him and tried to walk to him.

He suddenly pointed the blade up to her neck. Her eyes grew wide as she backed up, Bugsy standing up and wobbling to scare her for fun. Skyla began to develop her other fear of blades. She then screamed "BYE-BYE!" as she fled to Mistralation City. Bugsy then sat back down, aiming the blade for his thighs once more.

(At the Hospital)

"BUGSY! HOW COULD YOU HURT YOURSELF?!" Whitney screamed in anger as she was the next guard. Bugsy laughed a little.

Bugsy replied "Because I liked it. Don't you get it? This 'curse' made me so depressed, because YOU wouldn't let ME be who I am NOW!"

They were invited into the same group as they did before Bugsy become a werewolf. This time, it was for dinner at a seafood restaurant. Once they were there, Roxie ordered a strawberry smoothie. The others got either Water, or Juice.

Bugsy had a Berry smoothie instead. (I'm gonna get to the point again, don't worry!)

Once Bugsy saw that there was water next to his seat, he quickly whimpered like a Lillipup again and ran to Jazmine's side. He shook in fear, his teeth now fangs. Burgh quickly wiped it up with a random napkin, and Bugsy then thought he spilled it on purpose. He growled and lunged for him.

Roxie screamed "WHOA!" as Bugsy grabbed Burgh's shirt, his hands showing developed claws. He growled in fury as Burgh's palms grew sweaty nervously. Bugsy's gaze, blue eyes, met Burgh's green, fear-filled gaze. Clay had to have his Krokorok pull Bugsy away.

"Umm... We should leave now... Sorry!" Clair nervously apologized, and the Leaders ran home.

(Next Full Moon- A week after no full moon week 1)

Bugsy waited until Whitney's guard was down, and had used a Karate move he always knew that knocked the target out cold. Whitney instantly fell asleep, Bugsy removing both of their Xtranscievers out of their wrists and placing thm on top of his bed. He then quietly ran off to Lostlorn Forest once more.

Bugsy laid down on the groun in the cliff he always used to lay on when he was barely 5. He sighed, and began to think about Jazmine's beauty. He then looked at the Full Moon, beautiful stars surrounding the pearl-like sphere. He then said "I want only for Jazmine to join me, so we can live together... Forever..."

He blushed at the thought of it. Then, he felt the transformation afterwards. His body didn't hurt badly this time, though. He felt only a chill, but he liked it. He had developed a craving to shed blood, and the sudden pain he always felt when he morphed in the past made him smile. He loved the pain and cramps he was feeling!

Mysteriously, he had an idea of what happened- he could control himself! He had shed a tear of joy because he knew whose blood to shed, and he could turn Jazmine into a werewolf. He howled at the moon once more, his howl more pride-filled this time around. He then sighed, realizing he could speak as well.

Bugsy didn't know what to do. He grew bored, and finally made a decision- make Jazmine a werewolf, too. Whitney saw him, watching him stand up. He grinned at her.

"Hey, girly. Bet you're suprised I could talk, right?"

Whitney froze. "What're you plannin' to do?!" she said, fists ready. Bugsy responded "GUESS. I won't hurt you, just guess WHAT I'll do. Hint: I wanna make her join my life as a werewolf."

Whitney realized- The way he blushed at Jazmine, the way he used to give Valentines to her. She also remembered one time when Bugsy pretended to go all Spain on her with a rose in his room. Jazmine was in danger!

Whitney didn't like how Bugsy was just staring at her with a mischievous smile.

"What time is it?" he asked casually, Whitney responding 11:49.

Bugsy replied in a sigh "Oh, well... At least I was able to tell you how much I wanted to make her my girlfriend."

He chuckled dementedly as he started walking back home. His mother stopped him right before he reached the house. "If you can remember everything as if it was daytime, please go to bed for me..." she told him.

The Purple-Haired Leader shrugged "I got nothing to do tonight anyway! And Whitney, tell the others that I can control myself- I don't need a Guard anymore..."

She gulped in fear, and nodded. She quickly contacted the others and told them everything. She thn shut her Xtransciever off and headed for home herself.

(The next morning)

Bugsy wanted to be by himself that day, drawing pictures of him and Jazmine together. He always had a crush on her the day they first met each other. He couldn't stop pondering about why he loved to be a werewolf, however. He wanted to talk to Jazmine. He decided o take he train there to her house. Once he wa thre, he knocked her door.

She opened it as soon as she saw him waving at her with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Bugy replied "Well... I wanted to tell you some tongs I want only you to know."

She let him inside, Bugsy starting to talk.

"I wanted to say that I love you, and that I want to be your boyfriend. Also, about the werewolf problem..." He pulled out a picture. She saw it, and gasped.

"...I want you to be a Werewolf so we could probably stay in love without anyone interrupting our relationship- DON'T KICK ME OUT BECAUSE OF IT, PLEASE!" he begged her.

Jazmine thought that if she became one herself, Bugsy won't hurt anyone.

"You won't kill anyone?" she asked. Bugsy replied "Only if they try to kill US!"

She nodded yes, and he smiled. He hugged her, Jazmine smiling sheepishly.

"Wait- how can you become a werewolf?" Jazmine asked. Bugsy replied "I saw in a movie that the werewolf has to bite the peron they want to have become a werewolf, too... You won't mind, right?"

Jazmine sighed and reached her arm out. Bugsy then gulped, and carefully aimed for Jazmine's side of her arm that was close to her hand and elbow. He then chewed her arm, and she kind of had a voice crack in her scream. He asked if he cold bite her arm again in case. She nodded, barely able to take the pain BEFORE!

He did as he asked, and Jazmine began to cry in pain. Bugsy then apologized, and got a Bandage to put on the area he sunk his sharpest teeth into. "Meet me in Lostlorn Forest tonight, alright?" she nodded.

(That night)

Bugsy saw Jazmine sneak by the sleeping Metapods and Caterpies. He smiled, holding her hands. "Thank you, Jazmine. I'm so happy that you joined me!" Jazmine said "I love you around 90%... But you've made me love you even more!"

He smiled, and they both held onto each others' hands as they looked a the full moon together. Whitney and the other Johto Leaders ran to them, but we're too late.

"JAZMINE, NO!" Whitney screamed in fear. The others backed up, Whitney falling to her knee and sobbing. Jazmine then felt a painful spark in her head, and the two transformed. Whitney shook in fear, just tearing as she saw Jazmine become a monster. Only Jazmine's shoes ripped apart and her sweater's back part ripped a little. Once they finished morphing, Jazmine's eye were a pretty pink.

Her howl was a bit more high-pitched than Bugsy's. Jazmine wasn't ale to control herself, however. Bugsy was the only one who could talk to her until she could control herself like Bugsy. She didn't lung for Morty, luckily.

Clair was shaking so much, her palm were sweating so much.

"Why... BUGSY WHY?!" Pryce's scream made Bugsy laughed maniacally. Jazmine gave a confused look.

"Isn't it obvious? I loved Jazmine so much, I wanted her to JOIN me! Sadly, Jazmine can't talk yet... Wait- let me try to get Jazmine to control herself." And she was able to know what was occurring. Jazmine then saw Whitney cry.

"Whitney... I'm alright. You don't have to sob over me..." Jazmine's words calmed Whitney down, but she asked "Why did you become a werewolf, though?"

Jazmine told the Leaders everything she heard Bugsy say. They all responded "But... What of you can't be just human ever again...?" Bugsy replied "Oh well. At least we're okay! Right, Jazmine?"

She nodded silently. "But no matter what, we'll all still be friends!

Suddenly, a huge werewolf came outta nowhere!

"Dewott!" "Victini!" two Polemon's cries let everyone's guard down. The other werwolf's eyes matched the brown of-

"IS THAT GHETIS?!" Pryce screamed. Clair concluded that he was one all his life, and that's what made Bugsy one- HE attacked Bugsy HIMSELF! Falkner saw the Dewott and Victini follow Bugsy and Jazmine- the Victini followed Jazmin, the Dewott on Bugsy's left side. The two other werewolves had fought Ghetis, Dewott and Victini using either Razor Shell or Ember as well.

Suddenly, a ring with a wolf claw fell out of Ghetis's finger. Once it was off, the three werewolves froze, shaking mysteriously. They then screamed and were holding their heads. Morty grabbed the ring carefully and threw it out to sea. The three were 100% humans once more!

They saw themselves, and began to smile widely. They screamed in joy, and had hugged the Leaders. The Unova Leaders hen grabbed Ghetis.

"Sorry... But you're going back to the Mental Hospital!" Iris's words made Ghetis yell "NOOOOOO! IM NOT INSANE OR CRAZY! LET ME GOOOOOOO!"

Clay shook the Dewott and Victini's paws. They smiled, and vanished into thin air.

(The Next Day)

Bugsy and Jazmine celebrated that he curse was gone... Or WAS it?

Elesa saw a ring with a shiny claw covered in seaweed. She pulled he seaweed out, dried it, and put it on...

Once a owl was heard that night, the Leaders all whined "NOT AGAIN!" altogether sleepily.

And that concludes "CURSED!" Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
